


DreamScapes

by AuthorArnold10



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Family Drama, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorArnold10/pseuds/AuthorArnold10
Summary: A man named Erik dreams that he entered a world of surreal and mystery. Could any of it be real?All characters and idea reserved to: AuthorArnold (C) 2014.Edited and rewritten reserved to: AuthorArnold (C)2015-2020.
Kudos: 1





	1. Lost City

High up in the mountains, obscured by clouds lies a city. Yet, not any city... "A Lost City". The silence is deafening. Not one sound erupts from behind the tin walls and roofs of the deserted houses. There isn't a person in sight nor at the once stage. A soft wind blows, lifting lollipop wrappers, and flyers into the hot summer air. Huge thick rats scurried in and out of holes in excavated buildings looking for non-existent food that vanished years ago. The leaves hang loosely to the thin branches, making a smooth swooshing sound like velvet on a dancer. A lonely dancer on a stage of black silence, moving like a delicate panther. 

Then music, soft yet dreary comes from somewhere near the peak. All echoing through the streets of the lost. There is a noise not too far away. A lot like soft foot steps, then a light bulb ahead blinks to life, only to sputter out. It's light lost. 


	2. Road Trip

I hate road trips..." I monotony stated to Mum and Dad. We cruised through the vast plains of nothingness. The old car wobbles as it drives a top of uneven pavement. Soft classic rock drifts through the speakers of the FM radio. As the ratchet air-conditioner blew out desert dust and stale dry air. 

"'You'...I mean 'We' need time away from home." Mum spoke in her usual soft friendly voice. 

She then turned to smile at me. Her voice matches her appearance. Her ' _Jessica Rabbit_ ' signature red hair hang loosely around her friendly tanned oval face. While her emerald eyes are alight with joy. 

Dad jolted in. "Plus, you need time away from that computer of yours..." 

I rolled my eyes, as the car made a slow right. While taking us down a narrow road almost like one of those "Cow Paths". 

My Mum smiled. "Nearly there boys." 

"Oh goodie..." I say sarcastically like ' _Scar_ ' from ' _Lion King_ '. I hinted at a smile. For the rest of the lengthy drive, all blissfully unaware of a "Lost City" awaiting our arrival. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AN: New Story is here. Please note it'll be a very short chaptered story. Also note this story may not make sense. When revising the entire story, I was a tad drunk and high. Sorry for such a short chapter. Everything I wrote for this chapter, was not important enough and clogged the progression. Hope you all enjoy, and thank you.)


	3. Unfamiliar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Death

The car pulls to a stop. The "Cow Path" morphed into soft dunes of pearly gold sand. Sounds of waves crashed onto the shore near my right side. All slowly washing up colorful seashells and strange pieces of sea weed. On my left, a tall moist green mountain pierces the gloomy grey clouds. All looked quite eerie. The way the soft wind blows through the dead stillness of the mountain. The way everything rustles, it feels like no sign of life. So scary...

Mum, Dad, and I climb from the car hesitantly. You never know what could be hiding on the now abandoned beach. Dad fetched our beach accessories such as chairs, towels, and a huge umbrella. I noticed him drop a towel as he and mum kept walking. I picked the towel, shaking out the sand and shells from the material. 

Before following them, I rescued my sunglasses from beneath the thick car seats. I ran onto the sand with my bare feet, I finally caught up to my parents. They already sat on the beach chairs, sipping on cheap lemonade. I sank into the third chair, resting my head. I gazed at the now light grey sky. I felt droplets fall on my glasses, after subsiding the clouds parted to let the warm sun finally shine. 

"Isn't this lovely, Erik?" Mum sighs. "See how much we miss out on back at home? You could have been observing nature and its extravagant course, then your artificial computer screen." 

"Yeah..." I laughed sarcastically. "Because all of this is so much better and fascinating than my room..." Mum sensed my words, and her face fell into a sad pout. Immediately I felt sorry. "Sorry Mum." I spoke softly, grabbing her hand. "I was joking. Maybe I'll go for a swim." 

I raced towards the ocean, as both of them smiled. The dark blue depths pulled me in. Exactly like an intriguing novel. The water was chilled, yet soothing. It washed away my problems and eased my stress. I let outa laugh and playfully splashed. I admired the clarity. I whipped my head, preparing to wave at my now gone parents. Panic washed over me, reality set in. My own parents are gone. I ran out, yet the ocean's current slowed me down. Peaking ahead, I saw two beach chairs tipped over. A upturned umbrella, and scraps of left over towels. 

"MUM, DAD!" I called into the now dead landscape. "WHERE ARE YOU!?" I scream hectically. Sobs shook my body violently. Eyes blurred, falling to the sand. From all the adrenaline, I fell asleep. 

I awoke, the moon has risen. The entire sky illuminated by small flecks of the solar system. I took my hands away from my tear stained face. I swiped the left over sand off my body. Standing there, eyes glazed; I saw my parents. Their faces pure white, hollow with dark shadows resting underneath their eyes. Top hats perched to the side of their heads. Their twig like bodies covered in clothes a "corpse" would wear. Mum's thinness was sickening. Her thin body was covered in a silky black dress. Her once bright hair hung in dark red tendrils around her waist. Her skeleton fingers wrapped around Dad's figure. Now his figure was the same as Mum, yet all he wore was a black suit. 

"Hello son..." He breathed. His voice wasn't gentle, more like a ghost. 

"Come with us hun..." Mum coos. Her voice pained me, I was scared. 

"NO-" My voice quivered with fear. "I'm not going anywhere with you imposters.." 

Mum edges closer, eyes full of sadness. My heart sinks. "Please..." She breathed, this time on my face. I smelt sugary short bread, I genuinely smiled. 

"Of course, Mother..." I fell under her trance. I took their hands happily, followed them up the mountain. Next stop, "The Lost City". 


	4. Theatre of Dreams

Walking through the city, following my parents down thin narrow hallways. I see lights flicker, I hear shrieks, and smell a sweetness that coats the night air like fresh nail polish. Then out of nowhere, a Bohemian Lady lost in her ages cuts out path. She also held a card, like one of those Tarot ones. I look closer, her eyes were as white as snow. I wondered if she could see at all. I took the card from her boney fingers and study it. A beautiful skeletal dancer, in the most glorious red ballerina outfit and a black top hat. Yet, spins magically across the ghost stage on the card. Suddenly, the blood froze in my veins, realizing the dancer was me. 

"Ma'am...Excuse m-" I stuttered. I look up as my words fell to the ground. The Bohemian Lady disappeared. 

Mum and Dad smiled at me, both oblivious to the whole incident. "Come little puppet," Mum purrs vacantly. "They are waiting for you.."

"'They'?" I questioned. 

Mum grins and motions to me to follow them to the end of the silent street. Every part of me screams "NO!" Yet, I'm helpless puppet. I gaze ahead of me, my eyes resting on the old vaudeville theatre stage. 

The Theatre of Dreams...


	5. Sapphire Rayne

Looking around me, I saw thick red curtains lining the walls. The velvet look creepy as it was tattered and torn. The rows and rows of ripped and broken theatre seats. Which would have been beautiful back in the day. Now sadly, are occupied by dead circus actors of every gruesome shape, size, and form. Some were terrifying, some sad, yet some of strange beauty. 

The lights around the ghostly stage gave off a dull yellow glow. Which made the gruesome faces look even more sinister. On the stage, a thin tall figure dressed in a "ring master" type uniform. His face hidden under the shadows of a large black top hat. Only visible features were his strong set jaw, pale and translucent. His lips cold and blue, which seem to blend into his own skin. His smile, the most terrifying part. His teeth, all shaped like daggers, then he spoke. 

"We've been waiting, Erik..." His voice doesn't match, it's more warm and inviting. Almost hypnotizing. I froze, he continues. "The stage awaits you, Sapphire Rayne..." He purrs, reaching out his hand. 

I'm helpless, trapped. I was powerless against the cold pull of the monstrous, demonic force. My own hand reaching out for his. 

_"Goodbye, Erik."_ I whisper to myself. _"This is it..."_ I took a deep breath. 

"GET YOUR ASS UP, ERIK!!!" My eyes snapped open, sunlight filtered through the black curtains. Mum screams again. "Don't make me tell you again! We're going on that road trip! Now GET UP!!"

"Coming, Mum!" I yell back. I jolted out of bed and something drifts to the floor. It looked like an old circus ticket. I could barely read the faded texted. All that was left read: 

"Come visit. Stay if you dare..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AN: Yes I know a cliché ending. All I could come up with at the time. Sorry. Thank you all for reading the story.)


End file.
